


what did you do yesterday

by babyjeonggukkie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing, idk how to tag, jeno jaemin and renjun are only mentioned, kinda sad, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjeonggukkie/pseuds/babyjeonggukkie
Summary: mark breathed in and let the familiar smell take over his senses. how warm arms encompassed his lanky frame, his face pressed almost uncomfortably into the other’s neck, and how much he was going to miss this. to mark, donghyuck felt like home.





	what did you do yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> ok FIRST of all im sorry this is so bad i mean it was meant to be fluff but it ended up kinda sad nd not what i wanted oops??? and second i literally wrote this in an hour ive not reread it so sorry for any mistakes!! why cant i write more than like 2000 words khgjhs im mad its so short!!
> 
> title is from block b - yesterday

for mark and donghyuck, hot summers were always spent lying in the back garden of one of their houses, or at the park kicking a ball about with their friends. they had spent the last day or summer break with jeno, jaemin and renjun, and were on the way to donghyuck’s house. mark was sleeping over, which usually happened in the summer.

“want a popsicle?” donghyuck asked once they’d arrived.

“sure,” mark shrugged. “got any cola ones? they’re my favourite.” donghyuck threw him the cola popsicle and pulled a blue one out for himself. he poured them both a glass of lemonade, and they went into the back garden. the silence was comfortable, when you’ve been friends with someone for so long, you didn’t need to speak all the time, mark supposed. he turned to look at donghyuck, and his breath hitched. donghyuck’s head was tilted back slightly, his eyes shut whilst eating his popsicle. he looked absolutely ethereal, and mark wished he could remember this picture forever. donghyuck was glowing, and mark felt so lucky to call donghyuck his boyfriend. 

“i can feel you staring, you fucker,” donghyuck said with a smirk. mark tore his eyes away from donghyuck to look at the first thing that wasn’t donghyuck, as he spluttered out any excuse he could think of. “i was joking, mark. look all you want, i know i’m like, the most good looking person you know.” 

mark couldn’t help but roll his eyes at this. he couldn’t deny it, either. donghyuck was the most beautiful, handsome, person he knew. as cheesy as it sounded, it was true, but mark would never admit it. donghyuck didn’t need his ego inflating any more than it usually is. 

“ sure donghyuck, whatever you say. done all of your homework for tomorrow?” mark teased. donghyuck shrugged. “kinda. not really. nope. you?” 

“yeah, i have. i’m actually a good student, unlike some people,” mark continued to tease. 

“oh fuck off mark lee, i dont need your lecturing. its the last day of summer, let me eat my popsicle in peace.” donghyuck said, no malice behind his words. mark just smiled, linking his fingers with donghyuck’s. 

-

they lay there for a little longer, until the warm afternoon sun turned into a cool evening breeze. donghyuck was the one to stand up first, brushing down his shorts. mark quickly followed, and they headed upstairs to play video games. mark didn’t enjoy them much, mainly due to the fact he wasn’t great at them. but he played them with donghyuck because he loved them, and because he was pretty whipped when it came to donghyuck. mark’s only issue playing video games with donghyuck was that he was incredibly competitive, and he often ended up sulking if things didn’t go his way. and as if on cue, donghyuck threw his controller down, with a loud “fuck this!” and he went and lay on his bed, sulking. mark got up, switched the game off and went and lay beside donghyuck.

“it’s just a game baby, calm down.” mark whispered in his ear.

“easy for you to say,” donghyuck murmured in response, and mark could almost hear the pout in his voice. mark pulled donghyuck into his arms, and donghyuck turned to face him. mark could see the tears brimming in his eyes, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. donghyuck let out a quite sob, and mark rubbed soothing circles into his back.

“what’s really the matter, donghyuck? you’ve never cried over a video game before, so don’t use that as an excuse.” mark asked softly. donghyuck chewed his lip, as if contemplating whether to lie to mark or not. 

“i don’t want to go back to school.”

“that’s it donghyuck? why not? is someone bullying you, i can talk to them if you’d like?” mark responded, voice laced with concern. donghyuck shook his head. “what is it then, baby?”

“if we go back, it means that i only have this year left with you. i don’t want you to go, mark. i don’t think i can be without you,” donghyuck choked out through sobs. mark let donghyuck cry, until it slowed down to the occasional hiccup. 

“i’m not going anywhere. i’m going to choose a university as close to home as possible, and i promise i’ll come visit you as often as possible. okay?” mark replied. it seemed to comfort donghyuck, and mark smiled. he pulled donghyuck in close, and kissed him on the top of the head. they lay like that, until mark heard donghyuck’s breathing even out, signalling he was asleep. mark slowly detatched himself from donghyuck, and pulled the covers over them both.

-

a year passed in a blur, with very little changing between the two of them. and before they knew it, it was the day before mark left for university. they were spending it at mark’s house, donghyuck being allowed to sleep over. mark had took donghyuck out for lunch, a date, but neither of them wanted to call it that. they spent the whole time talking, but both avoiding a certain topic. there was tension between the both of them, words remaining unspoken, but it was ignored in favour of having a nice lunch. they walked back to mark’s house, and spent the rest of the day exactly as they had every other day that summer, lying in the garden. 

“popsicle?” mark asked.

donghyuck grinned. “of course, a blue one.” mark threw it to him and he caught it, and then pulled himself a cola flavoured one out. they went to lie in the garden, and mark linked his fingers with donghyuck’s. donghyuck turned to smile at him, and donghyuck still looked as ethereal to mark as he had a year later. mark smiled back, and they ate their popsicles in silence. 

-

back in mark’s room, they had just got into bed for their final night together for a while. mark isn’t acting himself, and donghyuck quickly noticed. he pulled mark into his arms, pressing kisses all over his face. this causes tears to spill down mark’s cheeks, donghyuck’s thumbs quick to wipe them away. donghyuck presses one last kiss to mark’s lips, lingering for longer than usual, the both of them savouring it. 

“now talk, mark. say everything you want to say.” donghyuck commands gently.

mark doesn’t know where to start. he has so many words to say, but they aren’t coming out. he stutters, mumbles out a few incoherent words, but ends up just burying his face in donghyuck’s neck. mark breathed in and let the familiar smell take over his senses. how warm arms encompassed his lanky frame, his face pressed almost uncomfortably into the other’s neck, and how much he was going to miss this. to mark, donghyuck felt like home. he did this until he had calmed down enough to form sentences, and took a deep breath.

“i’m going to miss you. so fucking much, donghyuck. more than you realise. i’m going to miss your sarcastic comments, your teasing, and your hugs. fuck, i’m even going to miss you getting overly competitive and sulking. the fact that i won’t be able to see you whenever i want to is going to kill me donghyuck,” mark pauses for breath. “because i love you.”

donghyuck doesn’t say a word. mark regrets his words, wishing he hadn’t said anything. he begins spluttering out apologies, before he gets cut off by donghyuck’s lips. they’re pressing against mark’s own with great force, driven by passion and love, and mark smiles. donghyuck pulls away, the both of them breathless, lips swollen and red. 

“i love you too, mark lee”

-

a week later, mark comes home to visit, and he goes straight to donghyuck’s house to surprise him. mark secretly wishes he had his camera out, because donghyuck’s face was a picture. mark grins, and pulls donghyuck in for a bone crushing hug. they both know exactly how they’ll be spending their time together, lacing their fingers together and heading straight to the back garden.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed this!! idk how to end stories jgnkjds 
> 
> come find me on tumblr @iloveleejeno


End file.
